


What Makes Us Human

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book Elements, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Show Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth was not the first time Crowley had played human, nor was it likely be the longest--he had spent twenty years married to a particular warlord one time because Hell had been trying to play a long game, for once--but it was definitely the most fun.





	What Makes Us Human

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day six; prompt: What Makes Us Human
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked

Nanny Ashtoreth was not the first time Crowley had played human, nor was it likely be the longest--he had spent twenty years married to a particular warlord one time because Hell had been trying to play a long game, for once--but it was definitely the most fun. Lilith Ashtoreth was, in a lot of ways, the person Crowley wished he had the freedom to be: a little bit wicked, for sure, and a lot bit mischievous, but fundamentally caring and protective of the human(s) in her/his charge. And Crowley had always liked human children, especially the lost ones.

And young Warlock did feel lost, even when he was barely old enough for complex thought. His father seemed to mostly ignore his existence except for when he was required to parade his family around to prove he was a Family Man for work reasons. His mother clearly loved him, but just as clearly had no idea what to do with him. Aziraphale-as-Brother Francis doted on the boy, but Aziraphale had always been cautious around children, as if he were especially aware of how fragile they were.

Crowley, on the other hand, was much more comfortable. Children reminded him of young demons, in a way: sure, they could be broken if one wasn’t careful, but if left to their own devices they usually did alright for themselves. And they were so full of questions! That certainly resonated with the shriveled, blackened thing Crowley felt he had in place of a heart.

“You’re so good with him, miss,” came Brother Francis’s rolling brogue, and Crowley turned to look at the angel-cum-gardener as he approached from behind a trellis of climbing dog roses. Aziraphale had been slowly replacing the carefully curated formal garden plants with wild British varieties; Crowley wasn’t even entirely certain that anyone in the house had noticed, and it amused him. “A veritable Susan Sto Helit, you are.”

Crowley sniffed, but let a smirk play around his lips. Warlock was, at that moment, enjoying himself in a large puddle of mud that Crowley had encouraged to form in the grass, covering his tiny, perfectly-coordinated outfit with a thick layer of grime. “Tis the responsibility of any nanny of quality to govern her charge, yes?”

“But it’s clear you love him deeply as well,” Aziraphale said, lowering his voice, and Crowley hissed at him despite himself. “You seem happy, dearie.”

“It’s just a job, angel,” Crowley said, waving a dismissive hand. “Don’t overthink it.”

Aziraphale smiled, radiant even with those awful teeth and even worse facial hair. “As you say,” he said, bringing his hands from behind his back and tucking a dog rose blossom into Crowley’s carefully coiffed hair. His fingertips were warm against Crowley’s cheek, and he closed his eyes at the sensation, not caring for a moment whether anyone might see. “As you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Aziraphale has read Pterry
> 
> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188692465349/what-makes-us-human-melayneseahawk-good-omens)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
